Out in the open
by Candy J
Summary: This is a Tenchi/Ayeka pairing. this is a story for all those Ayeka fans. Oh yeah the summary. Tenchi chooses after ayeka screams at him.


Out in the open!  
  
By: candy J  
  
I don't own Tenchi muyo. Don't worry I'll get over it  
  
"What do you want from me!?!"It had been a long time in coming but it was finally out. And surprisingly enough it was Ayeka who was standing over Tenchi. Screaming in his face as the sun reflected off the lake. Shining them both in a beautiful yellow light.  
  
"What do I have to do to make you understand!?! Why don't you just choose!?! Put us all out of our misery ! Why are you playing these stupid games !?!"She asked as she started to glow a dangerous red.  
  
"Tell me I have a right to know!!!"  
  
Ayeka wasn't the only one mad.  
  
Tenchi was getting mad himself. Mostly at himself for letting it come to this. And every word that she hurled at him made him madder and madder until it to control it he took it out on her.  
  
"What do you want me to say? Huh? That I choose you? That I've loved you from the first moment I saw you? That you're all I've dreamt of ? Well I'm so sorry!! I can't!! I can't stand your haughty airs. ,Or your fights with Ryoko, or your jealousy of anyone who touches me.  
  
"Then why? Why did you invite me to stay with you and your family?" She asked in a very quite voice. A quiet voice that promised very bad things for Tenchi if he didn't answer that question right. Warning bells went off in Tenchi's head, but he was so mad that he didn't even hear them. He was too far-gone.  
  
\The truth ?"  
  
"The whole damn truth!" Ayeka responded.  
  
"I never invited you. You invited yourself. I never had a say in it !!!"  
  
That statement took the wind out of Ayeka's sails, and Tenchi's too.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi I never realized... I'm so sorry!" she said despairingly as she turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Ayeka wait I didn't mean it!" Tenchi called after her but it was too late he heard a door slam. The silence was deafening around him. Ignoring the household, who had come in just in time to hear the argument and were staring at him, He bounded up the stairs after her. And knocked loudly on her door. Not even waiting for an answer he entered to find the room empty.  
  
Tenchi was confused he knew he'd heard her door close. That's when he heard it a soft sobbing coming from his room. Tenchi went to his door and opened it quietly. when he saw her crying on his pillow it broke his heart.  
  
"Don't cry Ayeka." He said .  
  
When she didn't seem to hear him he walked to his bed and sat down . He looked at her again then pulled her into his arms. Then he just held her. Rocking as she cried her heart out on his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi," She repeated over and over again.  
  
"I'm not" Ayeka looked up at him startled.  
  
He kissed away a tear that ran down her cheek. "I love you Ayeka. Its just most of the time I don't like how you express yourself. You love me so you fight over me with Ryoko. You respected me and wanted to give me time to adjust to your love so you barely ever hung all over me," he kissed her forehead and continued rocking.  
  
"Do you know when I fell in love with you? I fell in love with you the day you fell down and hurt your ankle. That day I carried you on my back and we got caught in the rain. We went into a shed, I lit a fire and you where beautiful. Do you know how I struggled not to touch you when you took all those layers of clothing off? You were shy and unsure so I held back and didn't kiss you, or do the other things that were running through my head. And then I knew nothing would ever be this perfect again. And I was right." Said Tenchi with a sigh. "don't leave me Ayeka."  
  
When Ayeka looked up at him he kissed her straight on the lips.  
  
She pulled back stunned then launched herself at him causing both of them to fall backward onto the bed. She gave him a heated kiss. Tenchi kissed back as he shifted her position on him.  
  
"Am I too heavy?" she asked him as she squirmed on top of him.  
  
"Ayeka stop." Tenchi groaned out "your fine just stay there."  
  
She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Ayeka let me out it this way, if you want to stay pure you'd better not move."  
  
She blushed pink and Tenchi just had to kiss her again.  
  
Ayeka jumped up when she heard commotion on the stairs and looked at Tenchi, who motioned for her to sit on the bed beside him.  
  
"Don't go," he whispered  
  
"I couldn't anyway," she whispered back as he leaned toward her. "No ship."  
  
Tenchi grinned and wrapping his hand around the back of her neck he pulled her closer to him until their lips met. Then he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow for them. Ayeka wrapped on arm around his neck and the other intertwined her fingers with his. Tenchi murmured something against her lips.  
  
"What did you say Tenchi."  
  
"I don't remember" he said and brought her mouth back to his for another kiss. 


End file.
